fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Last time, I did a review of Fresh Pretty Cure!, and if you want to see the review, click here. Now, it's time for me to do the seventh season, HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. Alright, let's begin with the characters. In the first half of the show, there were two main characters: Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika. Both were unique characters who were unlike their pink/blue predecessors. Tsubomi was shy and introverted, while Erika was energetic and athletic. I liked both of these characters, and were fun to watch. Midway through the season, two new Cures were introduced: Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri. Once again, I liked both of these characters. I loved Itsuki's voice a lot~ There were also three main mascots, who were named Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri. They were very cute, and I loved their designs. I also thought they were hilarious. Supporting characters, once again, got some screen time, which was great to see. And as for the villains (particularly Sasorina, Cobraja and Kumojacky), I have only one word: HILARIOUS. These three were downright funny, and really made me laugh. But the episode when Sasorina disappeared for good, well, it actually got me crying. Dark Cure and Professor Sabaku were alright, I guess, but when I saw Dune, I somehow starting having dreams of the child in the last episode was his and Tsubomi's daughter. I don't why, but I started shipping the two of them. Don't ask me why! The plot was the usual. Girl becomes magical girl, the usual meh. But this season was also pretty unique, as it added some dark twists. There are two many dark twists to name, trust me XD But it was a great plot, though. Loved it! Let's move onto the art. I didn't really like how the art seemed to be drawn by hand. The characters just seemed like they were literally sketched, and their eyes... oh god! Don't get me started on the eyes! They still creep me out! Every single outfit (Cure, civilian, villain), however, were pretty good, and the transformations were great. Attacks were a little too long... but still! Cool style! And finally, the music. The music was, once again, incredible, and was well composed. The opening was so beautiful, and the endings were just so fun and bouncy, I loved singing along to them! The dancing was so much fun, and in no time at all, I mastered the choreography! The character songs were absolutely gorgeous, and I fell in love with everyone's voices. Erika, however... holy crap, Fumie! How did your voice get like that!? It's so annoying. Overall, this was a great season for me and I loved watching it. It's definitely one of my favourite seasons, and I am proud to call this season a true Pretty Cure season. It was hilarious and fun to watch, and don't forget the plot was well strung together. Great job, Toei Animation, and keep up the good work! Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, Suite Pretty Cure♪ Review! Category:Blog posts